


front

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 1





	front

It’s been a rough few million years all around, but especially for him- they’ve all got the right to be tired, though. The door to your shared room slides open and you force your shoulders back and put a smile in your voice. “Hey, Cyclonus! I just got off shift, wanna come to Swerve’s?” He doesn’t turn away from the window, doesn’t even acknowledge you exist. You’re not surprised, exactly, but it’s not pleasant. You know he can track you in the reflection though, so you keep your body language cheerful while you prattle away. When you leave you’re relieved. 


End file.
